


A spring in his step

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: it’s spring time which means baby beasties, and it looks like the love in the air is getting to newt





	

You awoke to the sun flooding through your windows translucent curtains, birdsong drifting in the air, a slight aroma of pollen and fresh flowers floating in the spring breeze.

Entirely relaxed and utterly content with the world, you stretched like a cat before pulling your dressing gown over your shoulders, the spring air still clinging to winters chill.

Padding your way to the kitchen and pulling the kettle onto the stove, as you reached to get your mug, you noticed Newt’s own tea cup still hung from its little hook on the shelf, the painted creatures that decorated the china running about and playing happily together. That was odd, it was rare for newt to sleep in, he was usually awake with the sun.

Growing worried for his health, you approached his bedroom door, knocking softly, receiving no reply, you edged the door open ever so slightly, before knocking once more. Peeking your head around the door, you found it empty.

The kettle squealed as you began to worry, where could he be? He would have left a note by your tea cup, if he was going anywhere. You were so lost in thought your mind so clouded by worry, that you weren’t looking where you were going, stumbling over the worn brown leather case, in exactly the same place that it had been when you eventually hauled yourself to bed last night. Newt insisting that he wouldn’t be much longer.

With a disapproving sigh, you made the pair of you your tea, to your liking, before making your way down into the case.

After searching the case, juggling two cups of steaming hot tea, you finally found newt, looking a little worse for wear. His auburn locks wild, as though he had been running his fingers through it, eyes wide with dark circles underneath them, his breathing was shallow coming in sharp gasps. His shirt entirely untouched, the sleeves rolled to his elbows.  Despite all of this he was positively beaming, as he paced back and forth outside of the erumpent enclosure.

“have you been down here all night, you silly man?’ you whisper shouted, not wanting to disturb the creature. Setting his tea cup on one of the fence posts.

“she went into labour just as I was coming up to bed, I didn’t want to leave her.’ He whispered excitedly, disappointment sinking your heart, ‘you should have woken me, I would have come back down, kept you company, has she given birth yet?’ Newt shuck his head, as the creature released an almighty trumpet of pain.

Newt’s panic stricken face paled, until you heard the new borns first trumpet. His face splitting into a grin, as he picked you up, spinning around as you giggled. Setting your feet back on the soft grass, grasping the tops of your arms, he dove his head, placing an excited kiss to your unexpectant lips. He froze realising what he had done, ‘y/n I’m’ he began before you cut him off ‘don’t you dare apologize, not if you meant it.’ Finally daring to show him a glimpse of the cards that you had been holding so tightly to chest for such a long time.

You knew what was riding on this moment, and the decision that Newt would make. A ten year long friendship, the possibility of rejection but also the divine chance of showing the man in front of you all of love that you held your heart for him.

Newt looked down at you with so much tenderness, ghosting his fingers over your cheek, bringing his worry bitten lips down to meet your own in a soft kiss.

 

Have a great day and be safe

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at <http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/> i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences

Master list <http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist>


End file.
